Gone
by LilMissFerret
Summary: Adam helps Kim through a rough situation.


**A.N. Hi there! Here's an interesting bit of dialogue that I never thought I would write, but here it is nonetheless. This piece was inspired by Fireball-Fuchsia. Sorry its not exactly what you asked for!**

* * *

 **Gone**

It had been a rough day. Adam had a massive bruise blooming over his ribs from a heavy booted kick from their latest monster. He had missed lunch, his math class, and now he would be up half the night trying to cram in enough homework to pass eleventh grade.

His trip through the park was supposed to be a short cut, saving him the few minutes it would have taken to cross the busy roads leading to his house, instead he stumbled upon her.

Kimberly was sitting on one of the concrete benches scattered throughout the greenery, this one tucked out of the way, but still in plain view.

"Kim?" he called, a little unsure if he should disturb her, after all she had basically the same day he had, but she also looked upset.

The pink ranger heard him call and turned to face him slowly. She rubbed the rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand, trying to obscure the tears, but her usually bright eyes were dull and puffy, and the end of her nose bright red. "Hi," she said softly, barely above a whisper.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he approached.

"I'm fine," she answered, but she had just managed to get the words out when another sob wracked her body.

He stood their for a moment, awkwardly wondering what to do, before deciding to scoop her up. He quickly took her seat so she could sit on his lap, head buried in the material of his shirt, while he held onto her. He didn't speak, not yet anyway, he just rocked her gently until she calmed down.

Once she was coherent, she slipped off of him, sitting silently on the bench next to him. He wanted to ask her what had happened, but he didn't want to upset her further.

"I'm, well, not okay, but better," she assured him, her voice sounding tired. "I won't break."

He didn't think of her as fragile. She was tiny, and a bit annoying at times, but she was strong and fierce, too, still, he couldn't miss the cracks scattered over her façade.

"Was it Skull?" he asked. Hardly a day went by when she wasn't being pestered by Skull and his infatuation, but he had never really been mean to her, even when she had hurt him.

"No," she answered quickly. "Its not that. Skull's just a little… out there."

"You can tell me, what ever it is. I won't judge."

"I know," she replied softly. "You're the nicest guy around," she told him sincerely. "Tommy… He's just being, well, Tommy I guess."

"He's a good guy," he offered, careful to watch his tone.

Kimberly nodded. "He is. You know when he showed up in town there was just this-this spark between us. He caught my eye instantly, but I think everyone felt that way, especially at first. He has lots of fans really. They all think he's so cute and awesome and _perfect_." She spat the last word like an insult, her brow furrowing.

"Lately he's been acting like he's a god or something. Riding a high horse, and I-I know I'm not the most down to earth kind of girl, but really, I've never meant to come off like that."

Adam leaned into her slightly. "You've got a couple nice qualities in there somewhere."

Offended, Kim turned to glare at him, but he quickly cut off her retort. "You're spectactular. You should see yourself on the balance beam, or when you're out kicking putty-butt. You're unstoppable. But you don't let it get in the way. You're smart, friendly, _and_ you can sing," he told her, ticking the list off with his fingers. "Pretty sure the list could keep going, but I have to eat at some point."

She rolled her eyes at him, but her color was looking a bit better so he pressed on. "Besides, if a monster the size of a skyscraper can't keep you down, how could puny little Tommy Oliver stop you?" Thinking of Tommy as puny was laughable, but he wasn't here cheering him up after all.

With a sigh, Kim started again, "Did you know he has our whole life planned out? His perfect little storybook life, as if we even know what will happen tomorrow."

"You don't think you two will have a future together?" Adam wondered aloud.

"Its not like that," she corrected. "Sure, I've had those dreams of wedding dresses and babies, and everything, but I want to do other stuff too."

"Oh," he answered, unsure of what to say. "So what is it then?"

"He doesn't want me to leave. I want to go to Florida. The Pan Global Games are huge, how can I pass that up?"

Adam picked absentmindedly at a spot on his jeans, "I don't want to sound like a self-help book, but you should follow your heart. If he really cares, he'll get over it."

"I-I don't know how to tell him, Adam. It'll break his heart, but I have to do this. I already talked with Zordon about it.," she told him, pausing to chew on her lip as she thought. "He's kind of like the best alien grandfather ever."

He laughed at that. "I've never going to get _that_ image out of my head. If I crack up next time the world's in danger, I'm blaming you."

She cracked a tiny smile, but it was quickly lost as reality crept back in. "I'm not crazy right? Tommy seems to think I'm doing all of this to hurt him," she said as her eyes found his.

"No, Kim," he answered. "He can't ask you to give up your life for him."

"Thank you," she returned, staring at the ground as the words sunk in. "Ever since Trini left I've been so lost. We've been friends since we were in diapers. I think I just really needed a friend today. You're the best for helping me out."

"Its because I'm Asian, too, right?" he asked, a hint of a smirk forming on his lips.

Kimberly looked up sharply, eyes wide, "No! No, nothing like that!"

"Shh," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm just joking. Its okay."

"I-I just can't talk to Aisha the same way.. And none of my other friends can understand," she sniffled. "Who knew fighting giant monsters would alienate you?"

"Well," he started, "they _are_ aliens."

With a huffy groan, Kim dropped her head into her hands. "What is it with boys? You think everything is a joke!"

"Come on, now, Kim…" he pleaded, poking her in the ribs. "That was a good one."

"I don't care."

"You can't stay mad at me, though," he reminded her. Timing his perfect puppy dog face for her glance up.

Kim sighed sadly, ignoring his silent pleas. "I want this day to end."

"I know," Adam replied, pulling her tighter to his side. "Do you think tomorrow will be better?"

She shook her head. "I don't know why he has to be this way. He used to be so great… but lately its like he's just, I don't know. Its like he thinks I should be more focused on him than my own life."

"Tommy's got a lot on his plate, and that's got to be pretty stressful. He is kind of our defacto leader since Jason left. Do you think Rocky could pull off half of the stuff he does?"

"Rocky's great," she assured him, "but all he wants to do is have fun."

"Exactly. I bet Rocky ends up married, though, with a bunch of little kids. And he won't be able to tell any of them no. He'll be completely wrapped around their fingers, just wait and see."

"What about you, mister?" Kim chuckled, the tears still bright in her chocolate eyes. "You'll have this little army of adorable babies. Your poor wife. I don't know how she'll handle all of those puppy dog faces."

"Hey!" he started, trying to sound offended while fighting off the urge to laugh. "I'll have you know that my mother has grown quite immune. I haven't been able to get out of anything since I was five."

"I can't imagine you were ever very bad."

"You'd be surprised." Adam sifted through his collection of memories. All of the times he'd been caught staying up past his bedtime to watch TV. Or swiping candy from the dish before dinner. "You know one time I found this baby skunk in the backyard? One of the spotted ones. It was tiny, had barely opened its eyes."

"And I bet you fed it out of a bottle and snuggled it," she said with a wistful smile.

He smiled back, happy to hear her voice brighten. "For a day or two. Then mom found it. I had it in a cardboard box under my bed. I cut a hole in the side so it was like a little den. Anyway, it got hungry while I was at school, and when she went to see what was making so much noise, she found it."

"Oh my. Did it spray her?"

"No! Thank goodness, or I probably wouldn't be here."

"I'm glad you're here," she told him, her eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun, and her voice full of meaning. But as soon as the words left her mouth, a bright red blush crept over her face, and she turned away quickly. "I'm sorry."

Adam blinked a few times, unsure if he had heard her right.

"I'm sorry, Adam," she repeated. "I should go."

She made to stand up, but he grabbed her arm. It happened so fast, it was almost involuntary. Kimberly searched his face for a moment. "I need to go."

The voice in the back of his head was screaming at him. What exactly was he doing? He didn't feel anything towards Kim but friendship. And he was Tommy's friend too. None of this was right, but his hand had chosen that moment to become possessed. He couldn't convince himself to let her go.

"Adam, please," she insisted, fresh tears springing to replace those he had worked to vanquish. She was holding them back, but he couldn't bare to see her in pain, not because of him.

He released her, jerking the disobedient hand back to his side. "Sorry," he stuttered, unable to find his tongue.

Adam expected her to run after that, to look at him like one of the monsters they seemed to fight each week, instead she launched herself at him. He caught her, barely, but the momentum sent them both backwards over the bench. The kiss seared his lips. It was full of pain and desperation, hurt and loneliness.

As quick as it started it was over. Kim leaped off of him, suddenly aware of where they were, and who they were. There was no room for this drama in their lives. Not when saving the world had to be their priority.

Someday, if he was lucky, he'd get out of this mess, too. Someday, he could look back and be proud of all they had accomplished. But for now nothing else mattered, not really. Not the fickle emotions of his teenage heart, or the disorienting flash of thoughts that suddenly muddled his brain.

Adam slung an arm over his face as Kim straightened herself. He couldn't bare to look at her for the moment, couldn't even process what had just happened. When he finally managed to sit up she was gone.

First, she left him there in the grass to mentally beat himself, and then she was just gone all together. Less than a month later she had abandoned her post for that life in Florida. She left Tommy, completely distraught, with nothing but a letter here and there, and she left him with nothing.

They made up eventually. He couldn't hold a grudge, and after she was gone he realized that it wouldn't have ever happened anyway. They weren't a match, not in the way he would have wanted. Besides, he found his own happily ever after, and he couldn't hate her for that.

 _Fin_


End file.
